Clau
by Iced Fenix
Summary: Las relaciones no eran lo suyo. Atarse no era lo suyo. Enamorarse no era lo suyo. Magnus lo tenía totalmente claro ¿Y entonces por qué demonios esos ojos azules no le dejan pensar con claridad? [AU]


**¡Hola! Encantada de conoceros /reencontraros, gente que merodea leyendo por fanfiction.**

 **Actualmente estoy pasando a ordenador y corrigiendo varios one-shots que escribí en una de mis interminables estancias en el hospital, así que cualquier queja sobre los extraños argumentos o las idas de olla de una mente perturbada... Por favor: contactad con mi yo pasado y lleno hasta las cejas de relajantes (?)**

 **Eeeeeeeeeen fin: De nuevo, y como siempre, menciono que en todos mis fics "Sebastian" es Sebastian Verlac, no Jonathan C. Morgenstern. A Jonathan lo llamaré por su nombre si es que vuelve salir en algo que escribo. Y ya, ale ¡A leer!**

 _ **Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

 **...**

 **Dedicado a mi pequeña y adorable parabatai, sin cuyas locuras no hubiese podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo en un mundo tan terriblemente cuerdo. Te quiero, algodoncito -inserte corazón-**

* * *

Nunca me había parado a pensar detenidamente en si estaba haciendo algo mal en mi vida. Siempre he sido de esas personas alocadas que piensan que viviendo a su manera y sin dejarse amedrentar por nadie podrían alcanzar la felicidad completa, y estaba perfectamente viviendo así. Recién a mis veintiocho años me estoy dando cuenta de que mi vida está vacía. Puede que este sea el motivo por el que siempre he odiado mis cumpleaños, ¿por qué siempre me entra la vena reflexiva el mismo día? Estoy deseando que llegue mañana para volver a ser el mismo irreflexivo vividor de siempre.

Trabajar para mi padrastro es otra de esas cosas que normalmente encuentro maravillosas. Poco trabajo, mucho tiempo libre y un enorme salario ¿Podría ser más perfecto? Pero ahora mismo tanto tiempo desocupado amenaza con volverme loco si no logro que mi cerebro pare de pensar en gilipolleces.

Cuando mi teléfono móvil comienza a vibrar sobre el escritorio rezo lo poco que sé para que Catarina me diga que finalmente no tendrá guardia en el hospital esta noche o que Ragnor me comunique que su cena de negocios ha sido aplazada. Nada de eso. Un simple mensaje de texto. Woolsey Scott. Bueno, al menos no pasaré el día solo.

...

El edificio de lujo en el que vive Woolsey siempre me ha parecido algo excesivo. Guardias de seguridad en el portal, recepcionistas que visten mejor que la mayoría de las mujeres en una fiesta de gala, botones, uno de esos empleados de ascensor cuyo único trabajo es darle a los botoncitos como si los que subiésemos fuésemos incapaces de hacer algo tan trivial.… El maldito sitio parece un hotel, o una central de la mafia de los 90. O el lugar donde vivirían los más remilgados entre los ricos repipis del _Upper East Side,_ que es precisamente lo que es.

Llego al ático y salgo lo más aprisa posible del elevador para librarme de la acalorada discusión de una mujer cuarentona con su marido a todas luces bastante más anciano que ella, que no parecen haberse percatado de que la planta 9, aquella cuyo botón habían mandado pulsar al entrar al aparato, había quedado atrás hacía mucho. Cada planta de la enorme edificación cuenta tan solo con dos viviendas, por lo que me dirijo hacia el ala derecha y abro la puerta con la llave que Woolsey me dio la semana pasada.

Él y yo llevamos cerca de un mes manteniendo relaciones esporádicas basadas en el sexo y la compañía. Nada de amor y de sentimientos, eso lo dejó muy claro el día que nos conocimos. Tampoco es como si yo pudiese llegar a enamorarme de un hombre como él. Con treinta años, Woolsey es un hombre atractivo y con mucho dinero cuyo ego es solo comparable al mío. El sexo es espectacular, pero soy incapaz de pasar más de veinte minutos conversando con él sin sentirme tremendamente aburrido y/o con ganas de matarle. No, el amor no es una opción.

...

Woolsey ha caído rendido nada más acabar, y por norma general tardará por lo menos otra hora y media en poder volver a tener una erección. Dado mi escaso interés en ponerme a dormir a las cuatro de la tarde, me visto lo más silenciosamente posible, decidiendo dejar el retoque de mi maquillaje y cabello para más tarde, en el baño de la planta inferior del dúplex.

Cuando estoy a punto de pisar el segundo escalón oigo un ruido procedente del piso inferior. Emocionado a la par que intrigado, me doy prisa en bajar silenciosamente para poder descubrir al fin el rostro del misterioso compañero de piso. Woolsey me había dicho que se trataba de un estudiante universitario cuyo padre le pagaba su mitad del alquiler del lujoso apartamento a cambio de mantenerlo lejos. A mí me importaba una mierda la vida familiar del chico, pero mi yo interior con aspiraciones de reportero de cotilleos me hacía volverme loco porque en todas estas semanas no había sido capaz de verle el rostro.

En esta ocasión tampoco hubo suerte. Tan solo alcancé a ver parte de una mano y la manga de una sudadera oscura antes de que él cerrase la puerta de su dormitorio. Mi maruja interior está muriendo lentamente.

Menuda porquería de cumpleaños.

:::

El día había sido horrible en general. La sesión de fotos había sido una porquería por culpa de las nuevas e inexpertas modelos que pretendían que las tratasen como a reinas solo por un físico que ni siquiera podría clasificarse como hermoso. Sigo sin comprender por qué los esqueletos como ellas son el ideal de belleza actual. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta mi propia constitución delgada, no sé de qué me quejo. Bueno, yo al menos sí puedo presumir, porque mi belleza es deslumbrante.

Catarina había vuelto a cancelar una de nuestras quedadas por culpa de una intoxicación alimentaria en algún restaurante de mala muerte. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en aquel hospital las guardias y llamadas para atender emergencias se habían ido multiplicando poco a poco. Hoy hacía ya cuatro semanas que no la veía, y la echaba mortalmente de menos. Esa sensación de vacío que había comenzado hacía dos meses, el día de mi cumpleaños, no había desaparecido, sino que se había enquistado en mi mente e iba haciéndose cada vez más pesada. Y Ragnor seguía en Perú con Raphael. Quizá fuera eso; debería intentar conseguir más amigos. Amigos de verdad, de los que se preocupan por ti y te quieren. No como Woolsey.

Hacía semanas que había decidido que esta relación (por llamarla de alguna manera) debía acabarse. Lamentablemente la ausencia de mis dos únicos amigos y la amenaza de la soledad me echaban para atrás. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Quiero avanzar de una vez, como ha hecho todo el mundo. Y voy a empezar hoy.

Woolsey no volverá hasta dentro de otros veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para prepararme mentalmente. Nunca he soportado la soledad, pero ya es hora de aprender a adaptarme a ella para poder encontrarme a mí mismo. Si sigo así llegaré a los treinta años teniendo la mentalidad de un crío de cinco.

Cuando mis pasos me guían por el estrecho pasillo que lleva desde la entrada al salón estoy tan ensimismado que no me doy cuenta de que ya hay alguien ocupando el sillón hasta que me siento sobre él. El muchacho, que había estado tumbado despreocupadamente mirando la televisión, clavó inquisitivamente sus ojos en mí. Fue tal mi sorpresa que no fui capaz de reaccionar como lo haría una persona normal y completamente cuerda; en su lugar seguí permaneciendo sentado sobre su estómago mirándole con cara de imbécil.

Era la primera vez que lo veía. En tres meses de idas y venidas por este lugar en ningún momento había logrado divisar más que un pie desnudo o el fragmento de una mano mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí. De Alexander Lightwood tan solo sabía que era hermoso y afortunadamente gay, pero que, para desgracia de Woolsey, tenía pareja estable y no era una persona tan abierta como nosotros al "amor libre". Woolsey nunca trató de ocultar que tenía ganas de acostarse con él. Y no le culpo.

—¿Tienes pensado permanecer ahí mucho tiempo?

—Permanecería aquí el resto de mi vida. —Medio bromeé.

Alexander arqueó una ceja, la comisura de su boca alzándose en una mueca divertida. No puedo explicarme cómo ha logrado Woolsey vivir bajo su mismo techo sin perder la cordura por no poder tenerle. Aunque también es cierto que el muchacho no suele salir de su dormitorio. No poder verle supongo que ayuda a poder vivir junto a él sin tocarle.

—¿Eres uno de los amantes de Scott? —El pelinegro hizo amago de incorporarse, dándome a entender sutilmente que debía moverme de mi cómodo emplazamiento.

Me levanté a regañadientes justo a tiempo. La cerradura de la puerta de entrada nos alertó a ambos de la llegada del otro habitante del lugar. Alexander se apresuró a marcharse a su habitación, encerrándose en ella antes de que Woolsey pisase la estancia.

...

La mañana siguiente fue extraña. Durante mi jornada laboral, mi mente, ya de por sí completamente desconectada del trabajo, no paraba de viajar hacia él. No se trataba de una simple atracción sexual (aunque no me engaño: quiero a ese chico en mi cama sí o sí), sino de una curiosidad que me carcomía las entrañas. Un muchacho que se escondía de su compañero de piso y sus acompañantes no era algo normal. Que tratase de evitarles para no molestar o que le molesten, puede, ¿pero salir corriendo a encerrarse en su dormitorio? O bien Woolsey había sido completamente sincero y el muchacho era extremadamente tímido, o bien me había mentido al decir que Alexander había rechazado sus múltiples intentos de mantener relaciones con él. El chico que me sonrió de aquella manera tan arrebatadora podía ser tímido, pero no tenía pinta de ermitaño. Tiendo a creer que Woolsey lo agobia con sus insinuaciones y que por ello le huye. Aunque no le culpo ¿cómo resistirse a algo tan hermoso?

Sobre las once y media de la mañana, cuando todos estaban ya volviendo a sus puestos de trabajo tras el descanso para el almuerzo, decidí dejar de fingir que estaba trabajando y mover el culo hasta el apartamento de Woolsey.

* * *

Esto es aburrido.

Los proyectos de final de semestre son una auténtica y apestosa pérdida de tiempo. Los maestros sin ganas de trabajar nos mandan hacer por nuestra cuenta cosas que deberíamos haber dado en sus clases. Seguramente, y por mucho esfuerzo que ponga en esto, el amargado del profesor Starkweather no se dignará a leerlo al completo antes de ponerme la calificación que él considere oportuna.

Esto es aburrido, tedioso y estúpido. Como pasar un fin de semana con Jace cuando se ha enfadado con Clary.

El aburrimiento me da hambre, y es el hambre lo que me guía hasta la cocina. En la nevera no queda prácticamente nada comestible: un limón medio verde, dos puerros y una botella de leche de soja que ni siquiera sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí teniendo en cuenta la tirria que Scott profesa a cualquier alimento de origen vegetal. Llené la nevera hace dos días, por lo que, al parecer, Woolsey y su amigo asiático se dieron un buen atracón anoche.

Siento mi rostro arder al recordar al hombre de ayer. No me esperaba que hubiese nadie en casa tan temprano, y mucho menos podía imaginar que se sentaría sobre mí y se quedara embobado mirándome, como si yo fuese algo extremadamente extraño. Tampoco es como si me extrañase que me mirase de ese modo. Soy el tipo raro y ermitaño, compañero de piso de su novio. No debió de ser una sorpresa demasiado agradable encontrarse ayer conmigo cuando a quien buscaba era a otro.

—Buenos días.

El bolígrafo que estaba apretando contra el papel, y con el cual había estado escribiendo la lista de la compra, se deslizó hacia abajo por mi espasmo de sorpresa, realizando una línea desigual a lo largo de la hoja.

Alcé la vista para clavarla en el dueño de aquella sedosa voz, todavía demasiado sorprendido como para responder cualquier cosa coherente. Debo de parecer un completo idiota. Mis ojeras de mapache tras una noche de tres horas de sueño tampoco debieron ayudar demasiado a proporcionarme un aspecto presentable, y no me hizo falta mirarme a un espejo para saber que mis mejillas debían estar rojas. Odio mi maldita facilidad para sonrojarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Volvió a hablar. Quizá para que dejase de mirarle. Si alguien me mirase a mí del modo que yo le estoy mirando a él tendría ganas de salir corriendo. —Tus mejillas están sonrojadas, ¿tienes fiebre, tal vez?

—No…Yo… —Mi total incapacidad de hablar adecuadamente debió de parecerle graciosa, porque una hermosa sonrisa se instauró en sus labios. —Me has sorprendido, eso es todo.

—Es lo que pretendía. No quería que me escuchases entrar y tuvieses tiempo suficiente como para correr a esconderte en tu dormitorio. —La vergüenza debió hacer que mi aspecto fuese, si cabe, aún más ridículo. Decir que deseaba que la tierra me tragase es poco.

Esto es completamente ridículo. No sé qué hago todavía aquí.

—Scott está trabajando, y me avisó de que hoy se le haría tarde.—Le comenté mientras doblaba la inacabada lista de alimentos y la guardaba en mi bolsillo. —No vendrá hasta dentro de un par de horas como mínimo. Tendrás que esperar un buen rato.

Le escuché murmurar palabras ininteligibles mientras yo cogía de la mesada las llaves y el móvil y me dirigía hacia la salida de la cocina. Mi intento de huida rápida se fue por tierra cuando él me agarró del brazo, impidiéndome moverme del sitio sin darle un tirón y quedar como un grosero y un maleducado.

—Podrías hacerme compañía tú. —Lo miré sin comprender. Quiero suponer que mi atontamiento se debía a su repentina proximidad y al hecho de que, literalmente, su belleza es deslumbrante. —¿No te apetece divertirte, pasar un buen rato?

¿Divertirme?

—Tengo que ir a hacer la compra. —Le respondí tentativamente, no muy seguro de por qué me estaba dedicando esa sonrisa digna de una revista pornográfica. —No hay nada en la nevera.

La sonrisa poco a poco fue desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en una mueca de curiosidad. Su mano acarició suavemente la piel del brazo que todavía sujetaba, mientras sus ojos parecían vagar por cada rincón de mi rostro, estudiándome. Sebastian a veces también hacia eso. Con Seb solía ser embarazoso y en seguida trataba de desviar la vista, incómodo. Con él, sin embargo, me encontré observando sus facciones del mismo modo que él me miraba a mí. Parecía triste, cansado. Su boca parecía propensa a sonreír, pero no creo ni que la mitad de esas sonrisas sean sinceras. Y sus ojos… Verdes con vetas doradas… O puede que dorados con vetas verdes. Preciosos, en todo caso. Él… Él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Se me ocurrió preguntar repentinamente. Cualquier persona lo hubiese preguntado desde el principio, pero mi cerebro definitivamente se había marchado de vacaciones anticipadas.

Esa pícara sonrisa volvió a embellecer su rostro. La mano que me sujetaba se deslizó hasta que su brazo quedó enganchado del mío. Acto seguido comenzó a tirar de mí en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

—Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, señor Lightwood, y voy a acompañarle a hacer sus tareas.

Ni pude ni quise llevarle la contraria.

* * *

Catarina se quedó callada al otro lado del teléfono. La conocía tan bien que podía saber a ciencia cierta qué arrugas se habían formado en su rostro al fruncir el ceño.

—Creí que querías romper toda relación con él.

—Y eso he hecho.

Me miré por cuarta vez en el espejo, todavía nada satisfecho con mi imagen. Todo mi dormitorio estaba repleto de ropa que me había probado y descartado durante las últimas horas. Conjuntos y combinaciones que normalmente me hacían enamorarme más de mí mismo repentinamente me parecían sosos y anodinos. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de estar impecable para alguien.

—Pero sigues visitando regularmente su casa.

—No es a Woolsey a quien voy a visitar.

Miré con impotencia mi armario prácticamente vacío. Al servicio de limpieza no va a hacerle ninguna gracia todo este desastre… Me tocará subirles el sueldo. A veces me dan lástima. Si yo tuviese que trabajar para alguien como yo me volvería loco. Tendrá que ser un aumento de salario considerable.

—Sigo sin entender qué te traes entre manos con ese chico. Dijiste que tenía pareja, y creía que eras tú quien decía que meterse por medio de una pareja solo para juguetear no era una de tus aficiones.

—Eso te lo dije hace dos semanas. Si me devolvieses las llamadas más a menudo…

—¿Ha cortado con él? ¿Por tu culpa?

—Cortó con él una semana antes de nuestro primer encuentro, así que obviamente no fue culpa mía.

Aunque que él tuviese pareja no es algo que me hubiese detenido, por lo menos no en esta ocasión. Lo hubiese sentido mucho por el otro, pero dejar ir a Alexander no es algo que ni siquiera me plantee; no ahora que he llegado a conocerle.

—¿Entonces he de suponer que te has enfrascado en tu primera relación con una pareja estable?

¿"Pareja estable"? Eso sonaría bien para mí.

—A veces creo que él ni siquiera sabe lo mucho que me atrae. —Ni tan siquiera creo que sea consciente de lo atractivo que es en todos los aspectos.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no has intentado coquetear con él?

¿Habrá algo que no haya intentado? Parece que ni de mis insinuaciones sexuales se percata. Y las pocas veces que soy más directo lo único que hace es sonrojarse y desechar el tema como si le estuviese contando un chiste. A veces me dan ganas de empotrarle contra la superficie más cercana y demostrarle cuánto le deseo. Y hablando de empotrar… mis sueños eróticos con él cada vez son más vívidos. Llevo más de dos semanas sin sexo y estoy empezando a estar seriamente desesperado.

...

Apliqué más fuerza sobre mis dedos, desesperado por provocarme el mayor dolor posible. Empezaba a sentir el fragmento de muslo pellizcado adormecido e insensible y no había logrado nada. Creo que ni aunque un apisonadora me pasase ahora por encima podría distraerme lo suficiente.

 _"Pretty woman"_ podía haber sido una buena elección para mí, pero no para Alexander, que había caído rendido a mitad de película. Era sábado por la noche, el primer día de sus vacaciones universitarias. Era obvio que estaba agotado por la falta de sueño. Volví a arriesgarme y alejé mi vista de una jovencísima Julia Roberts para clavarla en mi pequeña obsesión, que se había quedado plácidamente dormido apoyado sobre mí. Suspiros entrecortados salían de sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos, haciéndome recordar el maldito sueño de la noche anterior. Pellizqué con más fuerza mi piel.

Voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

* * *

Di media vuelta en la cama, tal y como había estado haciendo las últimas dos horas. Mi cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir poco a causa de la universidad que no había manera de dormir durante más de seis horas seguidas. Suspiré derrotado. Di media vuelta una vez más y miré el despertador que había sobre mi mesita de noche. Las cinco y media. Genial. Perfecta hora para hacer… nada. A esta hora no están despiertas ni las jirafas.

Me las ingenié para desenredarme de las sábanas y en menos de quince minutos me había vestido. Hacía años que no salía a hacer footing fuera del gimnasio, ¿pero qué otra cosa hacer a estas horas? Solo pensar en desayunar me daba arcadas. Entreabrí la puerta de mi dormitorio con cuidado, pendiente de que no hubiese nadie a la vista. Normalmente Scott delimitaba sus acciones al piso superior del dúplex, aunque nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Todas las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, pero de nada servía la insonorización si mi compañero de piso no cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio. Normalmente no le hubiese dado importancia. Los gemidos llegaban claramente audibles a mis oídos, desquiciándome. Me negué siquiera a pensar en el nombre de la persona que estaba arriba con él. Magnus y yo solo somos amigos, y ni tan siquiera estoy seguro de que él me considere como tal. Terminé de abrocharme las deportivas, me incorporé del sillón y me encaminé a la salida lo más aprisa posible, desesperado por alejarme de los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en mi pecho.

Extrañamente había más gente despierta. Mientras recorría los caminos y paseos que antaño nos vieron a Jace y a mí haciendo competiciones de velocidad llegué a encontrarme con otras diez personas haciendo deporte y otros tantos ancianos dándole de comer a los pájaros. Quizás sea verdad eso de que Nueva York es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

No paré hasta dos horas después, y únicamente porque la gente había comenzado a despertar y abordar las calles. No fue una buena idea, sin embargo. Mientras recorría Central Park y me rodeaban los infinitos tonos de verde había logrado conseguir que mi mente se librase de cualquier pensamiento que no fuese hacer que mi cuerpo siguiese en movimiento. Ahora los malditos gemidos volvían a resonar en mi cabeza. Le pegué un puñetazo al árbol en el que me había apoyado para descansar, tratando de liberar de algún modo la rabia que me carcomía en esos momentos. Solo sirvió para provocarme un agudo dolor en los nudillos. Mierda.

—¿Ese árbol te ha hecho algo? —Alcé la vista, mosqueado y escéptico. Creí que mi subconsciente me había hecho imaginar su voz, pero no. Ahí estaba, frente a mí, sonriéndome. —¿Sabes? Si yo estuviese en mi primer fin de semana oficial de vacaciones lo último que haría sería despertarme temprano para salir a hacer deporte. ¿No deberías estar descansando? Ayer parecías agotado.

Magnus había llegado sobre las seis de la tarde, insistiendo en que hiciésemos algo juntos. Como estaba tan cansado (y relajado después de una ducha de dos horas) dejé que me convenciese y acabamos sentándonos con un enorme bol de palomitas dulces a ver la película esa del hombre que se enamora de una prostituta. En algún punto me quedé durmiendo. Me desperté a medianoche, completamente solo y acostado en el sillón. No supe nada de Magnus hasta los ruiditos de esta mañana.

No quiero estar furioso. No debería estar celoso. No sé por qué siento lo que siento.

—Déjame tranquilo.

Intento alejarme todo lo posible de él, ignorándole y pasándole de largo. No tarda ni dos segundos en comenzar a seguir mis pasos. A veces pienso que Magnus tiene complejo de gato; él puede ignorarte y pasar de ti cuanto le dé la gana, pero en el momento en el que tú tratas de hacer lo mismo con él se pica y hace todo lo posible para llamar tu atención.

—Estás enfadado. —Afirmó.

—No.

—Sueles tener un humor encantadoramente antipático, y créeme, me encanta. Lo de ser un imbécil, sin embargo, no es algo habitual en ti.

Dejé de caminar, sabiéndolo una tontería ya que él me seguía como un fiel perrito. Magnus me adelantó hasta situarse frente a mí. Curiosamente hoy lo noto más alto de lo normal, aunque solo me saque unos centímetros. O quizá no es él el que parece alto, sino que soy yo el que se ha vuelto pequeño e insignificante.

—Odio ver esa expresión de dolor en tu rostro. —¿Dolor? Yo no… —Dime quién te ha hecho daño y te juro que lo mataré. O mejor: mandaré a alguien a que lo mate. Ya sabes, por no ensuciarme.

Sonreí, muy a mi pesar. Magnus pareció relajarse.

—Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, pero esta tarde iré a tu casa y quiero que me cuentes lo que te ha hecho Sebastian, ¿entendido?

Parpadeé rápidamente, confundido.

—¿Sebastian?

—¿No ha sido él el qu-? —Magnus lanzó un chillido dolorosamente alto que asustó a todos y cada uno de los pájaros que había en los árboles cercanos. —¡Tu mano!

Me miré ambas manos, esperando encontrarme con algún bicho repugnante que pudiese haber provocado tal reacción. En su lugar me fijé con cierta sorpresa en la sangre que manchaba la derecha y que evidentemente salía de unas pequeñas pero profundas heridas en los nudillos y alrededores. Genial. No había notado lo mucho que escocía hasta que me fijé en ella.

—Tenemos que curarte eso. Ven, vamos a mi oficina. —Su voz volvía a tener un volumen normal, pero dejaba entrever perfectamente que estaba algo alterado. Puede que la sangre le dé asco.

Agité la mano rápidamente, tratando de quitarle importancia. Lamentablemente el movimiento disipó parte del adormecimiento e hizo que el maldito escozor se intensificase. Clavé mis ojos en su rostro, que ahora sí se mostraba obviamente preocupado. Por primera vez me percaté de las pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, que ni tan siquiera el maquillaje había conseguido esconder completamente. Seguramente esta noche no ha dormido demasiado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y volví a sentirme débil y confuso, enfadado.

—Vivo a quince minutos, puedo ir perfectamente a casa yo solo.

Magnus ni tan siquiera fingió escucharme. Me agarró de la mano sana y tiró de mí hacia adelante.

* * *

Había sido una noche espantosa. No había dormido más de dos horas seguidas por culpa de mis malditos sueños vívidos. Y en todos y cada uno él era el protagonista. No siempre había sexo; a veces simplemente soñaba con Alexander tendido en mi cama, en casa, con sus ojitos adormilados mirándome solo a mí, como si fuese el centro de su mundo. No sé qué tipo de sueño me molestaba más, si los que me obligaban a levantarme a darme una ducha fría o los que hacían que al despertar necesitase abrazar con fuerza una almohada para fingir que sigue aquí conmigo. Una noche espantosa.

Atajé por Central Park para ir al trabajo, como hacía siempre que se me antojaba el café que vendían en una pequeña cafetería cercana. Y en eso estaba pensando, en el maravilloso café de _Taki's_ , cuando lo vi detenerse junto a un árbol, a escasos metros de mí. Los intentos que había estado haciendo durante la hora que llevaba despierto se fueron al garete cuando me fui acercando a él y mis ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en cómo el sudor hacía que su ya de por sí fina camiseta se pegase a su cuerpo. Está claro que esta noche también voy a pasarla en vela.

—¿Por qué vas a trabajar un domingo?

Eran las primeras palabras que me había dedicado en todo el camino, cuando acabábamos de entrar al ascensor del edificio donde se encontraban nuestras oficinas. Pulsé el botón de la novena planta, intentando evitar su mirada inquisitiva. Soy incapaz de mentirle mirándole a los ojos, lo había descubierto la segunda vez que nos vimos. Esos preciosos zafiros eran tan puros que no había manera de que yo pudiese engañarle cuando me miraba con ellos.

—Tengo que adelantar trabajo. —No era mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad.

Alec pareció percatarse de ello, por lo que nada más abrirse las puertas del elevador volví a tirar de él en dirección a mi despacho.

—Ponte cómodo.

Muy a regañadientes solté su mano y salí de la estancia para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me sorprendí a mí mismo al no tardar ni un minuto en coger el maletín y volver con él ¿Hasta tal punto ha llegado mi desesperación? Empiezo a asustarme a mí mismo.

Alec estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones destinados a la charla con clientes, y por su postura y expresión era fácil saber que no estaba precisamente cómodo. Mientras me acercaba, sus preciosos ojos se fijaron en mí. Definitivamente parecía dolido, y triste. Recuerdo esa expresión, pues es la misma que tenía cuando me hablaba de la ruptura con su exnovio. Yo no le comprendía. Puede que porque nunca había sentido nada realmente importante por ninguna de mis parejas, quizá no pudiese entender el dolor que conllevaba una pérdida. Me pregunté qué pasaría si repentinamente Alec quisiese alejarse de mí ¿le echaría de menos? Es una respuesta tan obvia que incluso pensar en la respuesta me parece una idiotez.

Me senté junto a él y tomé delicadamente su mano herida hasta colocarla sobre mi regazo. Alexander parecía aburrido, como si el hecho de que se hubiese destrozado la mano por boxear con un árbol no fuese algo digno de atención.

—Estoy distrayéndote. —Se disculpó. —Deberías estar trabajando.

Dejé los antisépticos de nuevo en el botiquín y saqué un paquete de gasas para comenzar a vendar las heridas. Mi valiente caballero de ojos azules no se había quejado ni una sola vez mientras le extraía pequeños pedazos de corteza de la carne y el alcohol limpiaba las heridas abiertas. A mí tendrían que haberme puesto anestesia, o por lo menos me tendrían que haber sujetado entre cinco.

—Tú nunca me molestas, mejillas dulces.

Y esas pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron, dándole sentido al apodo. Al igual que la primera vez, cuando apareció ese sonrojo tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no pellizcarlas entre mis dedos. Es adorable.

—Iba a ir a visitarte mañana por la mañana, ¿sabes? Pero me alegro muchísimo de haber podido verte. —Di por terminado mi improvisada y para nada perfecta curación y dejé que Alec volviese a tener libertad para mover la mano. Él, sin embargo, no hizo movimiento alguno, dejándola todavía sobre mi regazo. Tampoco es que a mí eso me molestase.

—Podrías haber saludado esta mañana. —Por el tono de su voz resultaba obvio que estaba enfadado ¿conmigo? Creí que todo esto era por su ex.

La tercera vez que nos vimos me las ingenié para conseguir su número de móvil, y gracias a eso pude llamarle o mandarle un mensaje cada mañana, antes de que él entrase a clases. Siento una satisfacción enorme al saber que en tan solo una semana he conseguido que él se acostumbre a recibir mis "buenos días" hasta el punto de echarlos de menos. Parece que voy avanzando. Muy poco a poco, pero…

—Ya te lo dije antes. Cuando yo tenía vacaciones universitarias me dedicaba a dormir hasta tarde, y eso que yo ni de lejos me lo tomaba tan en serio como tú. No quería despertarte.

Alec no pareció conforme con mi explicación, pues su ceño se frunció todavía más, dándole un aspecto de adorable bebé haciendo pucheros. Oh, mierda, ¿desde cuándo me enternecen tanto cosas tan simples? Parezco idiota.

—Si no querías despertarme tendríais que haber cerrado la puerta, ¿no crees? —En esta ocasión el enfado fue más que evidente, al igual que mi sorpresa.

—¿Cerrar la puerta? ¿Acaso me dejé la puerta abierta al salir?

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. —No, no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de lo que está intentando decirme. Parece una luciérnaga borracha haciendo señales equivocadas para comunicarse.

Y así, tal y como había llegado, su furia se disipó, siendo sustituida por la incertidumbre y el miedo.

Me desconcierta. Alexander Lightwood me desconcierta.

...

No hizo ninguna clase de ruido ni se quejó por aburrimiento en las tres horas que estuve adelantando trabajo y librándome del molesto papeleo. De vez en cuando no podía evitar desviar la vista hacia él. Alec se dedica a observar y leer por encima los anteriores números de la revista para la que yo "trabajaba". Cuando mis ojos tomaban vida propia y comenzaba a fijarse demasiado en sus labios tenía que centrarme de nuevo en la elección de fotos para los reportajes de la próxima semana.

Fue una mañana más agradable de lo que esperaba. Alec no habló en ningún momento, pero, al igual que en mis sueños, se mantuvo cerca de mí, como una presencia constante y tranquilizadora. Logré adelantar el trabajo de toda la semana en tan solo unas horas, dejando todas las páginas completamente maquetadas y listas para la aprobación final y la impresión. Después de todo no soy tan inútil como mi queridísimo padrastro cree.

Cuando terminé de recoger todo lo esparcido por la mesa y estuve listo para salir me acerqué hasta él. Alexander había terminado de leer hacía un buen rato y se había adueñado de un bloc en blanco y un par de bolígrafos que había sobre mi mesa. Había un buen montón de pelotitas de papel arrugadas a su lado, en el sillón. Había estado dibujando.

—¿Alexander? —Él alzó la vista hacia mí, con los ojos curiosamente desenfocados; como si me mirase sin verme. Fascinante. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que estudias?

Ese maravilloso sonrojo que amé desde el primer momento que lo vi coloreó sus mejillas. Alec tapó con sus brazos lo que había estado haciendo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

—Arquitectura.

—¿No Bellas Artes?

No opuso demasiada resistencia cuando alargué la mano y le arrebaté el bloc, simplemente parecía avergonzado.

—Quería hacerlo. —Respondió, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. —Mi padre no me dejó. Dice que las Bellas Artes son una pérdida de tiempo y que no son unos estudios dignos de "alguien que porta nuestro apellido". Que estudiase arquitectura le pareció más razonable. O al menos no se quejó tanto.

Los dibujos eran extraños. Hechos a bolígrafo, sin posibilidad de rectificación o retoque alguno. Las líneas eran bruscas y firmes, cerradas. Mi nueva secretaria, Jocelyn Fray, hacía auténticas obras de arte en su tiempo libre con cualquier material que tuviese a su alcance. Los bocetos de Alexander eran rudimentarios y simples, pero había algo en ellos que lograba cautivarme ¿quizá simplemente por estar hechos por él? Alec tenía una facilidad asombrosa para hacer que me derritiese por cualquier mínima acción que hiciese. Parecía una araña atrapándome cada vez más en su red. El problema es que mi araña no es consciente de su red y voy a acabar pasando toda la vida atrapado sin que nada ocurra.

—¿Puedo quedarme con este?

Era un retrato de mi rostro con aspecto concentrado, seguramente el que he mostrado durante las últimas horas. Me había costado decidir si debía pedírselo o no. Por una parte deseaba que él se lo quedase para que de algún modo cada vez que viese el dibujo, aunque fuera sin querer, se acordase de mí. Y luego estaba el hecho de que a través del retrato podía entrever algo de Alec, de la manera en la que él me miraba. Mis ojos, al igual que el resto, carecían de ningún tipo de color a parte del típico azul del bolígrafo; y sin embargo se notaba que había tenido más cuidado en dibujarlos. Parecían vivos. ¿Puede que, aunque sea inconscientemente, Alexander se sintiese tan atraído por mis ojos como yo me siento por los suyos?

—Claro, quédatelo. Aunque —Se apresuró a añadir. Ya me parecía a mí que era muy raro que hiciese algo sin su adorable indecisión. Ese temor a hacer las cosas mal y desagradar a las personas me hubiese podido resultar estúpido en cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo en Alec era algo genuino y auténtico. — no es más que un boceto y no creo que pueda servir de mucho. Quiero decir… a ver… es solo un papel lleno de garabatos que…

—¿Tienes hambre? —Lo corté. Se había hecho más tarde de lo que imaginaba, y me extrañaría que su estómago no le estuviese reclamando alimentos. —Justo aquí enfrente hay un restaurante italiano que a mí personalmente me encanta. Podemos-

—No puedo ir a ningún sitio vestido así. —Le llegó el turno de interrumpirme.

Alec se puso en pie y yo repasé su cuerpo con la mirada. El sudor había desaparecido hacía rato, pero igualmente no debería ser nada cómodo estar sucio, y menos para una persona que parece tan pulcra y metódica. Y habría que cambiar el vendaje de su mano, que parecía ligeramente manchado de un color rosado.

Por fin tenía la excusa perfecta.

—Vamos a mi casa, mejillas dulces. No está lejos y podrás darte una ducha mientras yo preparo algo de comer.

* * *

El "no está lejos" de Magnus resultó ser igual que los "no llegaré tarde" que me soltaba Isabelle los fines de semana cuando todavía vivía en la casa familiar. Durante los veinticinco minutos de camino mi acompañante no dejó de parlotear ni un instante, contándome cosas sobre sus intereses, moda y no sé cuántas cosas más. Al principio le presté atención, interesado como siempre en aprender más de él, sin embargo casi a final de trayecto los rugidos de mi estómago empezaron a resonar tan fuertemente en mis oídos que sus palabras sonaban como murmullos.

No nos conocíamos demasiado. Al parecer Magnus era una persona con ciertos problemas para recordar horarios, porque las últimas semanas había estado viniendo a casa en horarios completamente anormales. Siempre aparecía horas antes de que Woolsey llegase del trabajo, o minutos después de que se marchase, depende del día. Tiene un desfase horario importante. El único momento en el que les he visto coincidir ha sido esta mañana, y preferiría no haberlo hecho.

—En el armarito están las toallas, utiliza las que quieras. —Me señaló. —La ducha es con hidromasaje, así que no dudes en pasar todo el tiempo que desees. Mientras tanto yo iré preparando la comida ¿hay algo en concreto que te apetezca? Haré lo que desees; cualquier cosa con tal de complacerte.

Había algo es su voz que sonaba diferente, más sedosa incluso de lo normal. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, a la espera de una respuesta. Aunque al parecer no le di la que él esperaba,

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, gracias.

Su rostro de decepción era evidente ¿Acaso esperaba que me mostrase más emocionado o que le pidiese algo en concreto? A veces comprenderle me resulta terriblemente complicado.

Pese a mi desconfianza inicial acabó sucediendo justo lo que Magnus había predicho y no pude salir de debajo del agua hasta un largo rato después. Había sido relajante y me ayudó a aclarar las ideas. Sea lo que sea que comienzo a sentir por él debo eliminarlo lo antes posible; Magnus puede convertirse en un buen amigo, y yo más que nadie sé lo escaso que ando de ellos. Y, por supuesto, también está el temita de que Magnus tiene una relación con mi compañero de piso. Ojalá mi corazón le haga caso al cerebro por una vez en la vida. Ahora iré a la cocina y hablaré con Magnus como lo haría con Jace, sin ningún deseo oculto. Y… ¿mi ropa?

* * *

—¿Magnus?

Tenerle en mi casa era una auténtica delicia. No soy de ese tipo de personas que, por decirlo de algún modo, es precavido o escrupuloso a la hora de traer a gente a casa. Ni tan siquiera recuerdo el número de líos de una noche que han pasado por aquí. Pero Alec es distinto. Solo saber que está recorriendo las estancias que yo habito hace que se me erice la piel. Joder, y yo que siempre había odiado a las personas excesivamente cursis… Menos mal que nadie más puede escuchar mis cavilaciones mentales. Ragnor se pasaría semanas riéndose de mí.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté coquetamente mientras me volteaba para encararle. ¿Se había pensado mejor mi proposición anterior? Quizás el tiempo en la ducha le había ayudado a centrarse y entender de una puñetera vez todas mis muy directas indirectas.

Para ser una persona tan dulcemente tímida había veces en las que lograba romper completamente mis esquemas.

—Creo que no habíamos pensado en algo de lo más evidente. —Me parece que le escuché decir.

* * *

Magnus no respondió Se quedó ahí, frente al fogón, mirándome con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Pasados los dos minutos la situación comenzó a hacerse incómoda.

—No habíamos pensado en que yo aquí no tengo ropa con la que cambiarme, —Comencé a hablar tentativamente. Él cerró la boca y entornó los ojos, pero siguió sin decir ni hacer nada. Ahí estaba, mirándome. — y no voy a ponerme de nuevo la ropa sudada.

Por fin pareció reaccionar. Lanzó una última mirada mortífera a la toalla que llevaba sujeta a la cintura (¿quizás había cogido alguna que él tenía reservada para casos especiales?) y acto seguido sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que le hacen ver tan endemoniadamente sexy ocupó sus labios. Repentinamente me costaba incluso respirar.

—Podrías quedarte tal y como estás. Aunque en mi opinión sigue sobrándote demasiada ropa.

Jace solía soltar bromitas como esa constantemente cuando vivíamos juntos. La gran diferencia es que la voz de Magnus no mostraba ninguna entonación de broma, y mi hermano tampoco solía mirarme como si quisiera comerme.

Odio sonrojarme.

—No bromees. Necesito ropa para poder volver a mi casa.

—No bromeo, —Ronroneó. — y puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Sería fácil dejarme seducir por sus palabras ¿pero qué ocurre con Woolsey? No quiero problemas con mi compañero de piso, y no sé qué tipo de relación mantienen ambos ¿Y Sebastian? Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, y estuvimos dos años juntos. Demasiado pronto, todavía no le he olvidado ¿Y acaso estaría yo dispuesto a mantener una… relación puramente sexual? Yo…

—¿Alec?

El sobresalto al verle tan cerca de mí repentinamente casi me hace retroceder. Magnus colocó su mano en mi hombro, mirándome con algo similar a la ansiedad. O puede que simplemente me esté mirando como siempre y mi cabeza egocéntrica ve cosas donde no las hay.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar. —Conseguí articular finalmente.

* * *

"Tenemos que hablar" es algo que se le dice a tu pareja cuando quieres cortar con ella simplemente porque te has aburrido y no encuentras una buena excusa o una buena forma de hacerlo. Es una frase cliché ENTRE PAREJAS. Alexander Lightwood ni tan siquiera había llegado a ser un amigo con derecho a roce. Por no llegar no llegamos ni a ser amigos ¿cómo serlo cuando yo no podía verle como a tal? Ver a Alec como un simple amigo es lo mismo que ver a Ragnor como una pareja sexual. No se puede, imposible. Solo pensarlo me dan arcadas.

—Primero deberías vestirte. —Le dije, repentinamente nervioso.

—Primero necesito que entiendas que sea lo que sea lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza sobre nosotros dos no-

—También se te debe de haber pasado a ti, porque yo no he dicho nada. —Me defendí. Sabía perfectamente por donde iba esta conversación, y mi orgullo no puede permitirlo.

—¡Pero si no has dejado de insinuarte desde el primer día que nos vimos!

—¡Anda! ¿Pero te dabas cuenta? Empezaba a creer que eras idiota. —Me arrepentí de mis palabras nada más decirlas. Y el hecho de que Alec no se enfadase, sino que pareciese incluso avergonzado lo hizo todavía peor. —No. No he querido decir eso. Verás, mira, Alec, yo-

—Scott es mi compañero de piso, y por mucho que vuestra relación sea abierta no creo que le hiciese gracia que tú y yo también tuviésemos sexo. —¿Woolsey? —O qué se yo, quizá sí le gustaría y quisiera unirse. —Frunció el ceño de forma muy graciosa ante esto último. En otra situación me hubiesen dado ganas de comerle a besos. —Pero yo no estaría conforme, Magnus. Este tipo de relaciones no es lo mío.

—Lo comprendo, Alec, y por eso-

—No, escúchame, por favor. Me gustas mucho, muchísimo; pero eso no cambia nada. Acabo de salir de una relación seria y todavía estoy intentando superarlo. Meterme ahora en algo tan complicado y tan alejado de lo que es normal en mí… Y puede que algún día acabases con Woolsey o conmigo y la relación entre él y yo se volviese rara, y no querría tener que mudarme. Además, no soportaría que él y tú tuvieseis sexo. No se puede, no se puede.

Se ponía nervioso por momentos, y su voz comenzó a perder la confianza para volverse algo tímida y confundida. Me pregunto qué debió pasar para que alguien tan inteligente y atractivo, tan bueno en todos los sentidos, se volviese tan retraído y tuviese tanto temor a expresarse y ser tal y como es.

—Hace mucho que no veo a Woolsey, Alec, así que si necesitas un pretexto búscate otro.

En esta ocasión su expresión de sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—Mentira. —Balbuceó. —Mientes.

—No, no lo hago. El día que nos conocimos fui a vuestra casa precisamente para cortar toda relación con él. Y es precisamente lo que hice cuando tú te encerraste en tu dormitorio. —No fue una conversación demasiado larga "Woolsey, quiero que dejemos de quedar.", "Vale", y fin.

—Mientes. Os escuché esta mañana, y ayer por la noche.

Fue mi turno de sorprenderme. Podía entender el porqué de su rechazo, por supuesto. Incluso antes de conocerle, gracias a Woolsey, supe que el tipo de relación de sexo-compañía que yo solía mantener no era algo de su agrado ¡pero es que sus excusas empezaban a ser completamente estúpidas!

—Ayer por la noche estuve contigo viendo una película.

—Sí, hasta que me quedé dormido. Después te subiste con Scott.

—¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? Woolsey y el chico rubio con el que había quedado ya habían subido a su dormitorio cuando yo me fui.

Cierta bola de pelo se restregó contra mis tobillos en ese momento. Le pegué un pequeño y suave empujoncito al minino ronroneante, que acabó provocando un bufido. Pienso buscarme una mascota que me haga caso y me aprecie. En cuanto consiga que el maldito mocoso que tengo frente a mí lo haga, claro. Creo que atraigo a los seres vivos pasotas y apáticos.

Alec clavó sus ojos en _Presidente_ y de inmediato su mirada se dulcificó. Quise decirle que no era buena idea que se agachase a acariciarlo, pero luego me fijé mejor en que seguía medio desnudo y las flexiones de sus músculos ante cualquier movimiento me hipnotizaron completamente. Para cuando volví en mí, Alec volvía a prestarme atención y mi maldito gato estaba ronroneando encantado entre sus brazos, pegado a su perfecto pecho desnudo. Capullo.

—¿Y entonces por qué has estado viniendo a casa?

—Pues para verte a ti, Alexander. —Ya me había cansado de esto. No estoy acostumbrado ni a que me rechacen ni a que me pongan tantas pegas para algo que deseo. Si no fuese porque es él… —¿De verdad crees que sería tan idiota como para ir a tu casa cuando Woolsey está trabajando si fuese a verle a él?

Por un segundo creí tener esperanza.

Alec se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Por primera vez pareció percatarse de su escasa vestimenta, porque aferró con fuerza el nudo de la toalla en un puño, repentinamente nervioso.

—Sigo sin estar conforme con una relación abierta, Magnus. No es lo mío.

—Puede que yo tampoco quiera compartirte con nadie más. La gente tiene variaciones en el carácter y los gustos, Alec. Que haya mantenido relaciones abiertas con otras personas no significa que necesariamente todas mis relaciones tengan que ser así.

Él se quedó allí, callado, indeciso. Parecía un pequeño pajarillo asustado, temeroso del mundo y de abrirse a él.

:::

—El accidente en cadena gracias al cielo no fue nada grave. Ninguna defunción y mucha gente que salió totalmente ilesa. Lamentablemente siguen habiendo cinco personas en estado grave y una veintena de afectados leves. Por eso me han dado la tarde libre y, siempre y cuando no salga algún otro percance imprevisto, podremos quedar.

 _Presidente_ hace días que no aparece por casa. Exactamente cuatro días y seis horas. Salió por la puerta junto con Alexander y no he vuelto ver a ninguno de los dos. Si existe algún dios ahí arriba está claro que debe odiarme.

—¿Has sabido algo de Ragnor? Por mucho que he intentado contactar con él no ha habido manera.

No es como si me hubiese prohibido ir a verle ni nada por el estilo, ¿por qué no he ido, entonces? Aunque también es cierto que ahora él ya sabe dónde vivo yo y podría haber venido por su propio pie si hubiese querido. Pero es Alexander, y seguramente seguirá en sus trece, pensando que lo único que quiero hacer es añadirle a esa lista imaginara de amantes que él piensa que guardo en la mesilla de noche.

—Ni siquiera me estás escuchando, ¿no es así? ¿Es por ese nuevo chico, el universitario?

Sé que tengo posibilidades. Él mismo me dijo que yo le gustaba (e incluso añadió un "muchísimo"). Y luego estaba su enfado. El motivo de aquel comportamiento malhumorado que mostró cuando me lo encontré haciendo ejercicio en Central Park me había pasado completamente desapercibido hasta hacía unas horas, cuando el maldito tiempo libre que me había asegurado de conseguir adelantado todo el trabajo durante el domingo (y que pensaba gastar visitando a mi cabezota ojiazul) se me echó encima y me puse a repasar una y otra vez nuestra última conversación. Alec dijo que "me" había escuchado gemir desde la habitación de Woolsey, y su cara estaba claro que mostraba un evidente enojo. No quiero ser egocéntrico, pero sé sumar dos más dos.

Tengo que ir a verle. Tengo que ir verle y convencerle de una vez de que con él sí; de que con él quiero intentarlo.

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el móvil, que sigue pegado a mi oreja, está pitando sin parar, con ese maldito sonido que emiten cuando ha finalizado la comunicación. Catarina es una antipática y una grosera. No debería de haber colgado sin antes cerciorarse de que yo escuchaba su despedida. Por mucho que era evidente mi falta de interés en… eso que me estaba contando, esos no son modales. La educación hoy en día es deplorable.

...

En una de nuestras primeras conversaciones le pregunté a Alec por qué no le prohibía a Woolsey que fuese repartiendo llaves del apartamento que ambos compartían a cualquiera de sus amantes que se lo pidiese. Alec insistió en defender a Woolsey diciendo que aquel era el apartamento de ambos, y que no era justo que él le dijese lo que podía o no hacer. También me explicó que entre los dos habían acordado que la cerradura se cambiaría sin falta cada seis meses, de modo que, al menos, se asegurasen de que media Nueva York no tuviera acceso a su hogar. Yo seguía manteniéndome escéptico (pese a ser uno de los que tenían dicha llave por tales motivos), pero Alec me aseguró que su habitación contaba con una cerradura propia. Supongo que fue una auténtica suerte que el día que nos conocimos Alexander estuviese tan cansado de estudiar que decidiese ver la tele en el sillón.

Ese día entendí por qué no solía salir de su dormitorio ¿Cómo pasear tranquilamente por tu piso si otros hombres desconocidos entraban y salían a su antojo para ver a tu compañero? Si consigo lo que pretendo y logro aclarar mis propios sentimientos, pienso traérmelo aquí conmigo. Aunque sea a rastras.

Gracias al cielo la cerradura todavía no ha sido cambiada y mi llave sigue sirviendo para su propósito.

Jueves por la tarde. Alexander debería estar en casa, y como Woolsey hace rato que ha salido de trabajar he de suponer que también andará por aquí. Bueno, no es como si eso importase. El sábado pasado me pilló en una escena sumamente vergonzosa que le dejó lo suficientemente claras mis intenciones. Obviamente no se tomó a mal que yo ahora intentase conquistar a su compañero de piso; eso sería algo demasiado sentimental para él. Simplemente me dedicó un "buena suerte" antes de subir a la segunda planta con su ligue de turno.

No soy de ese tipo de persona que siente celos. Los celos son algo completamente estúpido y primario. Si puedes conseguir algo, lo consigues; y si no, pues no. Lo que yo siento ahora mismo no son celos, definitivamente. Lo que siento es un fuerte e irrefrenables deseo de matar. "Quiero tiempo para pensar", "es demasiado pronto", "no me parece bien mantener ningún tipo de relación con nadie cuando hace tan poco que estaba con mi exnovio de nombre ridículo". Ya, claro. Al parecer lo de no mantener una relación iba por mí. Una forma de rechazarme educadamente, quizá. Yo solo sé que tengo que golpear a alguien.

Me acerco a la puerta de su dormitorio sin molestarme en ser silencioso, total ¿acaso podrían escucharme con el ruido que están haciendo? Sin embargo mis pasos se detienen a mitad del pasillo, indecisos. Alec ni siquiera me invitó en ningún momento a ver su habitación. Nunca hablaba de sí mismo; tan solo se dedicaba a escuchar los larguísimos monólogos que yo soltaba. No le he importado nunca ¿no es así? Simplemente era alguien con quien entretenerse cuando se aburría. Repentinamente me siento avergonzado y culpable por haber hecho que algunas personas se sintiesen del mismo modo que yo me siento ahora.

Siempre he pensado que lo que nos provoca dolor es mejor dejarlo pasar, pues aferrarse a ello con la esperanza de que cambie es un camino duro y con escasas probabilidades de éxito.

Cuando doy media vuelta para tratar de alejarme lo máximo posible antes de cambiar de opinión es cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Prácticamente está a mi altura, así que mi cerebro decide escoger por su cuenta. Me adelanto unos pasos y levanto el brazo.

* * *

Como si la semana no hubiese sido ya lo suficientemente patética y desgraciada para mí, hoy a mi amado hermano se le ha ocurrido venir a casa porque se había peleado una vez más con Clary. Llevan así desde que se fueron a vivir juntos, y realmente me sacan de quicio. Las discusiones de pareja se arreglan en pareja, no saliendo de casa hecho una furia y yendo a casa de tu hermano a involucrarle a él en vuestras majaderías. Por Dios, ¿por qué ninguno de mis hermanos había salido mínimamente sensato? Rezo para que al menos Max logre salvarse de nuestra desastrosa herencia genética.

Cuando llego a casa después de bajar al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para poder cocinar algo decente y lo primero que veo es a Magnus en mitad del pasillo con una expresión de lo más extraña no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso. Y parece que mis nervios estaban justificados, porque lo primero que hace al verme es acercarse y pegarme una bofetada.

Soy incapaz de procesar adecuadamente lo que acaba de pasar. Magnus me mira con cara de rabia, como si fuese yo el que lo hubiese golpeado y no al revés.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? —Pregunta con la voz dolida. —Podrías habérmelo dicho y lo hubiese entendido. O hubiese tratado de entenderlo, al menos.

Debería estar enfadado por el dolor de mi cachete izquierdo, pero el dolor que reflejan sus facciones parece algo que va más allá de lo físico. Me encuentro apretando con fuerza las bolsas de la compra para no abrazarle con fuerza y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

—¿Cómo he podido hacer qué?

Por algún motivo mi instinto protector hacia él se hace más intenso cuando me vuelve a mirar con odio.

—¡Estás acostándote con otro cuando a mí no has querido darme una oportunidad! —Exclama alterado. —Creía que necesitabas un tiempo para aclararte, y quería dártelo. Pero hoy te echaba tanto de menos que pensé en venir a verte y ahí estás tú ¡follándote a otro en la habitación que ni tan siquiera he visto porque te importo una mierda!

No sé qué decirle. Mi asombro crece por momentos, y no puedo lograr comprender a qué se está refiriendo exactamente. Unos gemidos y un agudo chillido de un nombre que empieza por "J" me hacen unir todas las piezas en una. Oh, mierda. Me los voy a cargar ¡se están _reconciliando_ en mi cama! Tendré que cambiar el edredón. Y las sábanas. Y el colchón. Dios, voy a necesitar mudarme.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —Chilla Magnus, indignado. —Ni siquiera te cortas cuan-… —Magnus me mira fijamente, como si me viese por primera vez. Acto seguido gira la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio. Para cuando vuelve a mirarme su cara está completamente pálida. —No eres tú.

—Eso parece.

Magnus parece fuera de sí. Por primera vez no parece el hombre engreído y atolondradamente feliz de siempre. Tampoco parece dispuesto a moverse del sitio, por lo que en unos segundos me acerco a la cocina a dejar las bolsas y acto seguido le paso de largo por el pasillo para cerrar sigilosamente la puerta de mi dormitorio y que de ese modo el señor aislante de ruidos pueda hacer su trabajo. Cuando vuelvo junto a él está exactamente del mismo modo.

—¿Quieres venir a la cocina? Voy a ir a preparar algo para cenar.

Magnus no me da ningún tipo de respuesta, ni afirmativa ni negativa, pero tampoco se resiste cuando tiro de él tras de mí.

Algo en su cerebro parece haber desconectado, porque prácticamente ni se mueve mientras yo voy de un sitio para otro cocinando. Aunque he de admitir que tampoco me sorprendo cuando sus brazos me rodean la cintura y él prácticamente deja caer su peso sobre mi espalda.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

* * *

Si un tío al que casi no conozco se colase en mi casa cuando le da la real gana y encima me abofetease usaría todo mi dinero (o bueno, el de la familia) para arruinarle la vida. Alec parecía la mar de tranquilo, cocinando dos hamburguesas mientras yo seguía abrazándole por la espalda y los dos personajes desconocidos estarían haciendo vete tú a saber qué en su dormitorio.

—Ha sido más el susto que el golpe. No esperaba verte aquí, y mucho menos esperaba que vinieses a mi casa a pegarme una bofetada.

—Sí… Lo siento, Alec. Se me ha ido un poco la cabeza al creer que tú… —Esas malditas imágenes de Alec teniendo sexo con otro vuelven a mi mente, haciéndome sentir inseguro de nuevo. Vi a Sebastian en una ocasión. Nos cruzamos en el rellano, cuando él iba a subir al ascensor del que Woolsey y yo bajábamos. Sebastian Verlac parecía un jodido modelo, y encima sé a ciencia cierta que es un cerebrito. Y yo… yo soy un playboy sexy, adinerado y encantador que Alec parece pensar que no es suficiente para él. —Ni aunque lo que yo creí que sucedía hubiese sido cierto debí hacer lo que hice. Es tu decisión, y me dejaste muy claro el otro día que yo no soy tu tipo.

Su risa hizo vibrar el cuerpo al que yo me aferraba. Alec soltó las cebollas que habías estado troceando y se giró entre mis brazos. Por segunda vez en el día mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco, sin ser capaz de procesar ningún pensamiento coherente. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, mi primer instinto no era precisamente golpearle.

—Cuando te dije que necesitaba tiempo para superar lo de Sebastian no era ninguna excusa. Fue una relación larga y, aunque el amor se acabó hace tiempo y ambos sabíamos que el final estaba cerca, cuando cortamos sufrí de igual modo. Luego llegaste tú, con tus colores brillantes y tus malditas insinuaciones sexuales que me hacían imagina mil cosas y… —Es bueno saber que no soy el único que se ha pasado las últimas semanas fantaseando. Me hace quedar como un poquito menos desesperado y acosador vicioso. —No lo sé. No sé si estoy preparado para una relación como la que tú mantenías con Woolsey.

—Nunca te dije que quisiese tener contigo lo mismo que tuve con él.

Era incapaz de desviar mi vista de su rostro, que estaba situado a tan poca distancia del mío que comenzaba a suponer una gran amenaza para mi integridad emocional. Quizá por eso no me di cuenta de que lo tenía completamente acorralado hasta que él se mordió el labio inferior y tuve que aferrarme con fuerza al borde de la encimera para no empotrarlo sobre la misma y hacer realidad uno de los primeros sueños eróticos que tuve con él.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Empotrarte-contra-la-encimera-y-hacerte-mío.

—Una oportunidad. Para ambos. —Lo de la encimera puedo dejarlo para mañana. —Una oportunidad para conseguir hacerte feliz; una oportunidad para demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo conseguir estar en pareja.

—Es un proyecto ambicioso.

—No tanto. Sabes tan bien como yo que te tengo prácticamente ganado.

La misma sonrisa ladeada y pícara que me volvió loco la primera vez que lo vi apareció de nuevo, haciéndome imposible no besarle. Y lo hubiese hecho, vaya que sí. Lamentablemente él se me adelantó.

* * *

Llevaba deseando esto prácticamente desde el principio, desde aquel segundo día, cuando apareció en casa tres horas antes de que Woolsey saliese del trabajo trayendo bolsas de deliciosa comida china. Puede que por eso fuese la primera vez que no me daba miedo dar el primer paso. O puede que fuese porque no había peligro alguno de rechazo. Qué sé yo.

Al principio fue extremadamente raro. Magnus estaba como congelado, quieto como una estatua. Después fue tentativo. Parecía como si él tuviese miedo de que yo me echase para atrás y lo dejase tirado. Luego dulce. Magnus trasladó una de sus manos a mi cintura mientras yo alzaba las mías y acariciaba su rostro, suave como la piel de una niño. Y al final… bueno, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo acabé cambiando las tornas y aprisionando a Magnus contra la encimera. Más que un beso parecía como si estuviésemos peleando por el control del otro, o puede que de nosotros mismos. No creo saber cuál de los dos acabó venciendo.

—Me siento culpable por haber hecho esto en la casa de tu hermano. No es propio de mí.

—De mí sí.

—Tú eres despreciable, y yo no. No quiero ni pensar en qué pensará Alec. Creo que ya me tiene bastante manía, y añadirle tener sexo en su cama no creo que ayude a mejorar su opinión sobre mí.

¿De verdad parece que odio a Clary? Soy un poco escéptico y creo que Jace se ha precipitado yéndose a vivir con ella cuando se conocen desde hace menos de un año, pero de ahí al odio…

Sus voces se acercaban cada vez más, y Magnus, que tampoco sé cuándo demonios se ha sentado sobre la encimera ni por qué mis manos están bajo su camisa, me mira con curiosidad. Pese a que es bastante más pesado de lo que su delgada figura puede dar a entender no me cuesta demasiado tomarlo de las caderas y arrastrarlo conmigo hasta el suelo de la cocina, donde quedamos ocultos de la vista desde el pasillo gracias a la isleta. El brusco aterrizaje me ha provocado un fuerte dolor en la zona baja de la espalda y parte de la cadera, donde me he chocado contra la superficie de granito. Magnus, por su parte, parece de lo más feliz mientras se aferra a mí con sus largas piernas, a modo de koala. O más bien de boa constrictor tratando de ahogar a su presa.

—Alec no te odia, —Bueno, al menos él comprende el porqué de mi comportamiento. Es un buen hermano. — es así de antipático con todo el mundo. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Le adoro, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo comportarse como una persona normal.

Magnus comenzó a reírse silenciosamente, provocando que su cuerpo se sacudiese débilmente y el aliento contenido que lograba escapar de entre sus labios me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, donde él había enterrado la cabeza. Imbéciles. Ambos. Voy a renegar de mi familia y a hacerme asexual.

Para cuando mi futuro exhermano y su novia se marcharon Magnus prácticamente me había hecho arrancarme los labios de tanto morderlos. Sentía la piel hipersensibilizada donde él había estado lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo, y estaba prácticamente seguro de que al día siguiente tendría una larga hilera de chupetones desde la clavícula hasta el oído. Gracias al cielo todavía hace frío y serán fáciles de disimular.

—¿Continuamos con esto en tu cama? —Preguntó.

Creí que escucharía su voz seductora, esa voz con la que me había estado volviendo loco las últimas semanas. Sin embargo sonaba ansioso, casi necesitado. Para mi desagrado yo me encontraba en la misma situación.

Jace prácticamente acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando Woolsey y alguien cuyo nombre no me merece la pena conocer entraron por ella. Magnus pegó un puñetazo al suelo, indignado. Yo me alegré. No pienso hacer absolutamente nada en esa cama sin desinfectarla antes como es debido.

* * *

...

Acaricié su suave cabello, enroscando los negros cabellos entre mis dedos. Amo verle dormir. La mayoría de la gente, entre la que me incluyo, parecen muertos vivientes nada más despertarse por las mañanas ¿por qué entonces él me parecía tan hermoso, gruñidos y quejidos incluidos? Puede que sea ese atontamiento del comienzo de relación del que tanto he oído hablar.

La primera vez que vi a mi lado nada más despertarme creí que se trataba de otro de mis sueños. Se había dormido completamente desnudo después del sexo, y no había ninguna sábana por medio cubriendo las partes indicadas tal y como sucede en las películas. No pude disfrutar demasiado de las vistas, pues un instinto mucho más primario se apoderó de mí y tuve que despertarle para otra ronda.

Sus ojos se abren perezosamente, parpadeando en varias ocasiones para acostumbrarse a luz. Cuando se percata de mi mirada frunce el ceño, a lo que yo le respondo con una radiante sonrisa. Alec me estampa uno de mis almohadones de diseño en la cara, se da media vuelta, y segundos después su respiración vuelve a acompasarse. Es adorable.

...

Muchas veces me he preguntado si habrá alguna especie de clave, una fórmula o unas directrices a seguir que te aseguren poder mantener una buena relación en pareja.

Alec parece incómodo mientras inspecciono su dormitorio, lo que no hace más que demostrarme que él está intentando darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Todavía no le he dicho que se venga a vivir conmigo. Creo que incluso yo me asustaría si un tío con el que solo llevo saliendo dos semanas me dijese que me fuese a su casa. Si se lo digo puede que se dé cuenta de lo mal que estoy de la cabeza y me deje antes de demostrarle que también tengo alguna que otra virtud bajo la purpurina y la gomina.

—¿Crees que Scott se molestará si sabe que sales conmigo?

—Lo que yo tenía con Woolsey era puramente sexual, mejillas dulces. A él no le molestará lo nuestro del mismo modo que a mí no me molesta que se acueste con otros. —Alec me arrebató una fotografía de él mismo a los cinco años extremadamente adorable que había entre el montón de papelajos esparcidos por lo que supongo sería un escritorio. Tengo que conseguir una copia para ponerla de salvapantallas. —Lo único que podría molestarle es que yo sí me he acostado contigo, cosa que él nunca consiguió y que afectaba bastante a su orgullo.

Alec frunció el ceño, no muy convencido. Me hubiese gustado decirle que Woolsey ya sabía lo nuestro, pero eso hubiese significado que tendría que explicarle cómo lo sabía. Prefiero que de momento siga creyendo que nuestro primer beso fue en la cocina de este piso a que sepa la verdad. Algún día le explicaré que aquel sábado de _Pretty woman_ no pude evitar aprovecharme de su estado durmiente para besarle y acariciar para nada sutilmente sus abdominales en la zona que su vieja camiseta había dejado a la vista. Y que fue entonces cuando Woolsey entró por la puerta. No… el beso en la cocina fue más romántico y especial. Ya si eso en un futuro…

—¿Crees que podrías dejar de cotillear mis cosas? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Cerré un cajón lleno a rebosar de lo que parecían viejos trapos para limpiar guardados de cualquier manera y lo tomé de la mano.

—Vámonos a cenar, entonces. Conozco un restaurante cerca de Central Park donde la comida es deliciosa.

Alec asintió al tiempo que tiraba de mí hacia la salida. Quizá esperaba que si salíamos rápidamente de aquí no lograría ver esa foto enmarcada que había sobre su mesita de noche, a la que había estado mandando miradas disimuladas. Una foto mía mientras dormía, similar a la que yo tengo de él decorando la pantalla de mi móvil.

No hay claves para esto. Puede que dentro de dos días Alec descubra que mi padrastro es un chalado medio psicópata y me deje, o puede que me deje dentro de una hora porque le asquea mi manera de comer espaguetis; puede que sea yo quien le deje por… ¿ser demasiado sexy? ¿Qué me provoque una sobredosis de dulzura? No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. No es algo que pueda saberse nunca. Una relación nunca puede darse por segura, nunca debes relajarte. El amor puede acabarse y dar paso a la rutina, y ésta al aburrimiento, y al odio. No… No hay modo de hallar una única respuesta maestra que nos dé la clave a la felicidad.

Seguramente esta relación no salga bien, pero lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para conseguir lo contrario. Porque amar no es solo sentir, reír y ganar. Amar es luchar, perder y llorar. El amor no tiene sentido, del mismo modo que no tiene sentido que dos personas tan diferentes como nosotros estén juntas. Y quizá por eso sí funcione.

No puedo saberlo, pero ¿y quién sí?

* * *

 **¡Yey!  
¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!  
n.n**

 **"Clau" es una palabra en mi lengua materna, el valencià/català, y significa tanto "clave" como "llave".  
Hace un tiempo un amigo me preguntó que por qué nunca incluía nada de mi lengua en los fanfics cuando muchos incluían palabras en inglés aleatoriamente, y aquí está mi respuesta a su reto (?)**  
 **Hay gente que escribe los títulos de sus fics en inglés, así que he decidido que de vez en cuando yo haré lo mismo y algunos de mis títulos irán en valenciano ;D**


End file.
